Touhou X Fairy Tail Chapter 1
by Knell13
Summary: This is a fanfiction I've worked on with a friend, I've decided to upload chapter 1 just to get a bit of feedback.


Yin-Yang Dragon: The people from Gensokyo!

Chapter 1: Unusual Phenomenon.

"So bored.." Natsu spoke to himself as he slammed his head against a table in fairy tail's main lobby. "There's nothing to do around here. I checked all the mission's, but all of them are so lame!" He reluctantly stood up; he was the only member of his team still at fairy tail today, the rest had snagged the exciting missions, even Happy had been able to tag along. This was what he got for sleeping in. He was about to just go back to sleep when the ground began shaking, it felt like the entire world was going to be destroyed. "What the hell!?" He shouted as he sprinted outside to take a look around, trying to find the cause of such a commotion. Stepping onto the wet pavement, he found himself staring at a giant hole in the sky. "T-This event, is it Edolas again!?" He shouted to no one in particular, but to his surprise, he was answered.

"I wouldn't say it has anything to do with that world you spoke of, but it is a similar event. Destinies will become intertwined, stories will collide, and this is the beginning of a new legacy." The man turned around, revealing his red eyes and purple hair, most of his features concealed by a dark cloak and hood. "Now, Natsu Dragneel, what will you do when new people arrive in this world. I'm so very interested in how this plays out, so don't disappoint me." He floated into the air before dispersing into a flock of black butterflies.

Natsu didn't have time to wonder who that person was, nor did he really care. Something was coming through the portal, he wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't like the looks of it. Leaping to the roof of his guild, he squinted his eyes to get a better look; it almost seemed like…an entire planet! He was pelted by wind from the object as it pushed back the air around it, his scarf billowing in the sharp wind; it was getting hard to stand up, raising his arms in front of his face as the wind smashed against him, grunting from the sheer force. Suddenly though, a large explosion like noise emitted from within the dark portal, the planet seemingly…popped?

"Hah?"

Thousands of small objects began falling from the sky at that moment, and looking closer, he could make out…people!? A lot of them seemed to be able to break their fall, easily being able to fly it seemed. Did they all use wind magic? Although, he could see that one was falling right toward him! She appeared to have green hair and was screaming on the entire way down, he didn't have time to react, Natsu quickly scrunched up his face and let out a yell before she ended up head butting him in the chest as they both crashed down to the street below.

"Looks like I've landed safely…I thought I was a goner." She then blushed as she realized she was sitting on top of Natsu, whose eyes had turned into swirls. "Ah! I'm so very sorry! "She jumped off of him and bowed politely. "Thank you for catching me though, I probably wouldn't have survived if you weren't there." She then gasped. "Oh my, where are my manners, my name is Sanae Kochiya, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

Natsu sat up then, dazed, but able to make sense of his surroundings. "Natsu Dragneel, wizard of Fairy Tail, that's my name." He got to his feet and cracked his neck. Taking a look at all the new people standing in the street and on rooftops. "Just… who are you people?"

Sanae laughed softly. "We're from a world called Gensokyo, we were warned that our world was going to merge with yours, well, the people from it anyways. This is Earthland isn't it? A world full of humans who use magic, I never thought I'd see anything like it. Wizards and Witches who aren't ridiculed by humans, but openly accepted by them as role models and protectors. I'm so glad we were able to come here. I hope we can be friends, Natsu Dragneel!" She said happily with a smile.

Natsu's eyes widened a bit, he was shocked at the 'sky girl' who identified herself as Sanae Kochiya. It was very concerning, a black portal opening up in the sky, a bunch of new people dropping out and landing among all of the citizens of this world. It was exciting, yet at the same time, troubling. He scratched the back of his head before slightly tilting his head, saying loudly as she spoke about the situation. "Are the people of your world as dangerous as your headbutts seem to be?" His eyes averted, looking all over the roof tops and feeling the immense pressure of the different magical aura's that surrounded him; aura's that he had never felt before. His eyes returned to Sanae before smiling rather wildly, showing his canines and all his teeth in the process. "Let's find your people then, shall we?"

He placed out his hand, that happy smile still crossing his face.

"Ehe, follow me."

Sanae's eyes widened at his open mindedness and how simply he was taking the situation, a very admirable man it seemed. She placed her hand in Natsu's before being dragged off by the Fairy Tail mage in a quick burst of speed. "Ahhhh! Natsu Dragneel, slow down! I can't keep up when you're taking me through all these strange places!" Her feet continuously slipped out from underneath her, grunts of small pain echoing behind Natsu.

Looking behind to Sanae who still had a hold on his hand, it was noticeable she couldn't keep up so easily with his fired up ways. He smiled softly to himself, slowing the pace and coming down to a walk. "You said you thought you'd never see a world where witches and wizards aren't ridiculed by humans, does that mean your world is full of magic as well?"

Sanae pounced on her feet for a moment, trying to get the feeling back into them while still holding a firm grasp onto Natsu's hand. "Ow, ow ow ow, owwwww!" She placed her foot back down, looking at the ground almost as if she'd forgot about the pain instantly.

"Yeah… My world… is quite different to your world, to Earthland. It's… different." She still kept her head looking at the bitumen road and the scraped marks that now shrouded her feet.

Natsu stood still, a blank expression shrouding his face. "What type of magic, then? Is it anything like ours?"

Sanae sighed as she tried to ignore the stocks of pain zipping up and down her legs. "We use all sorts of magic, from spell cards, to fire, water, ice, to even using energy. It's quite hard to explain, but from what I've heard of your world, the magic really is similar."

"Yo, Natsu. Who's the new friend?" Spoke a deep voice from across the street; standing only a few feet away was Laxus. "I go take a mission for a few days and return to some really freaky shit. Care to fill me in?" He said calmly, his arms crossed across his chest.

Sanae felt shivers go down her spine, this man's magical aura was incredible, and it could be compared to a God from her world. This person, he gave off an intimidating aura, he was a totally different person from Natsu. "Uhmm, My name is Sanae Kochiya..N-Nice to meet you." She was shivering, she never felt comfortable in such magical presences, were there other people like this person in Earthland?

Laxus noticed the girl shaking in her boots and toned down his magical energy a bit, he wasn't used to people not capable of withstanding his presence. "Sorry if that was a bit much, Sanae was it? I don't recognize you, it seems I've missed quite a bit while I was out."

Sanae opened her mouth to speak. "Wel-" But she was cut off by another person.

"It all becomes clear, as the destined meet." A soft, but cold voice spoke from atop a church chapel; it was the man in the dark cloak from before, his robe billowing in the chilled wind. "The two races of magic users join forces or become enemies. Only time will tell, but one thing is true, you cannot fight the chains of fate. Everything is preordained." He held out his right hand. "If you feel you can prove me wrong, do not hesitate. I am interested in your actions, people of Gensokyo, and people of Earthland, show me…what the power of friendship is about." He let loose a dark chuckle before being carried away with the wind.

Laxus turned his attention to the north and cracked his fists. "Looks like we'll have to figure out the mystery of that guy later, we've got company!" His gaze was turned toward a cloud of dust and upon closer inspection; one could see something akin to an army marching in their general direction. Laxus's magical power exploded into lightning, coating his body in yellow electrical sparks, the ground shook from the sheer magnitude of his strength. He felt someone tug at his arm and turned around to find Sanae. "Oi, don't get so close me, you won't be able to withstand the pressure."

"Don't attack, they're just youkai from Gensokyo, they don't mean any harm." She said with concern as she looked toward the cluster of people coming their way.

Sure enough, it was just a bunch of fairies and other types of youkai rushing toward them. Suddenly though, a burst of flame soared through the air toward Laxus, he raised an eyebrow at it. He didn't bother to move and took the attack head on, ending up not even singed, for his lightning armor protected him.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell is this place!?" Shouted a voice from atop a roof, standing on it was a girl with long white hair that had many bows on it, she wore a pair of red suspenders and a white shirt; she seemed more confused than angry. "I was just minding my own business in the bamboo forest and suddenly I'm in some village, care to explain what happened?"

Laxus cracked his fists once again and looked up at the newcomer. "Name's Laxus, a wizard of Fairy Tail, I take it you come from this Gensokyo world as well."

"I'm Fujiwara no Mokou, and you speak of it like you're from another place than Gensokyo, what exactly is going on?"

"As far as I've gathered, your world has been destroyed, and the inhabitants have appeared here, in Earthland. There's probably a reason why our world was chosen, as it also relies heavily on magic. It's a whole confusing mess really, and a pain in the neck. "

She didn't seem to buy it. "I bet you've just created an incident, well I'll be the one to stop you!" She charged forward, coating her body with fire before landing a vicious punch on Laxus's face.

Laxus laughed as he held his own against her punch, his body not even moving. "Such ferocity, and that flame, you remind me of Natsu." He drew his right arm back and slammed it into her gut, not even attempting to hold back. Being charged with lightning, it electrocuted her as well sent her flying several hundred feet into a building. He walked closer to her. "Get up. I know you wouldn't be defeated by something like that, after all, you already knew you stood no chance and attacked me anyway, what's the catch?"

Mokou stood up the moment he said that, the wound on her stomach already healed up. "I guess I'll tell you, I'm an immortal, there's nothing in this world that can kill me..though I can still feel pain." She was breathing rather heavily, as she could still get tired. "But man, I didn't know anyone could throw a punch like that, you're some kind of unique guy, not many can best me in power and endurance."

"Heh, It's all those times I fought Natsu, the guy has a similar fighting style to you and I've learned the best ways to fight types like that and reduce the damage to minimal." He powered down, knowing that Sanae was probably on her knee's by now. "So, how about we get to know each other better?" He said as he beckoned for the three to follow him toward the Fairy Tail lobby.

Chapter 1 ~end~


End file.
